


It is widely known and generally accepted that Jason is an assbutt

by Moment_of_Tangency (orphan_account)



Category: DCU
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Groping, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Nothing serious, What Did You Expect, but not really, don't be such a baby tim jesus, horror movies, i mean it is jason, tim is traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moment_of_Tangency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a sadistic bastard.<br/>Tim doesn't understand how he's only just figuring that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is widely known and generally accepted that Jason is an assbutt

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert: I used Evil Dead as the plot of the horror movie in this little fic so if you want to see that and haven't yet, you are warned.

Jason is a sadistic bastard.

When Tim had originally agreed to do this horror movie marathon thing at Jason's apartment, he should have known to not give Jason free reign of the movie selection. There was no one to blame but himself - it should have been a natural instinct by now to be wary whenever Jason was given free reign over _anything_. Now he was sitting on the edge of the couch, a feeling of dread curling in his stomach, as he looked over the DVD's.

Everything was a paranormal flick. Absolutely _everything_. There were at least ten different movies to choose from - Tim had heard of all of them before, their reviews were terrifying - and every one of them was either about a ghost, a demon, or some other supernatural force. Tim took in a breath, listening to the rain coming down in sheets outside, then let it go. He  _loathed_ paranormal horror movies. With a passion. There was just something about it that raised the hairs on the back of his neck and goosebumps along his skin. He suspected it was the utter helplessness of the victims; with ghosts and demons, often times all you could do was run and hope they didn't catch you - unlikely - and if you could do something - also unlikely - then it was most likely a ritual of some sort that was always impractical and founded on magic. But the scariest thing was that none of Tim's training could prepare him for a showdown with a demon, at least as hollywood portayed them. Tim knew this with absolute certainty. What good were stealth and fighting techniques against the paranormal, the intangible, the purely evil? It got under Tim's skin. And Jason had known all of this. Bastard.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, and about what he was going to do to Jason in retaliation, that he didn't even notice when said man sank down next to him, settling into the couch cushions. "See anything you like?" Jason asked and Tim looked up just in time to see the smirk as it flitted across his face. He scowled. There was no way he could tell Jason what he was thinking - it would give him teasing rights for an untold number of months, if not years, and you didn't truly know teasing until it was coming from Jason. The guy could rib like no other and Tim couldn't risk giving him that kind of leverage. So he smoothed out his expression and gave a small, tight-lipped smile as he nodded and selected one of the DVD's at random, popping it into the player and then collapsing back into the couch. He could do this. He just had to sit through this for a couple of hours, suppressing his natural inclination to cringe and hide, until it was over and he could hyperventilate in his room in peace. He could see Jason looking at him out of the corner of his eye and Tim pressed against the back of the cushions, trying to appear as comfortable as possible. After a second, the previews started up, images flickering over the screen, and Jason turned away. Tim allowed himself to breathe. It was going to be a long night.

\------------------------------------

Eric was reading the book. You _never_ read a book you found at the site of a satanic ritual, _especially_ when it's covered in what looks like dried human skin. And the dumbfuck is reading it _aloud_. Even though the damn thing _explicitly states_ not to say any of the written words. Tim wants to scream. He realizes that hollywood horror movies and common sense are pretty much mutually exclusive, but this is a whole new level of stupid. He thinks it might actually be rotting his brain; he can practically feel his IQ dropping. And of course, now that the idiot has done exactly what he _wasn't supposed to do_ , the game is on. The demon is coming out and it's go time. They have officially reached the part of the movie that Tim can't stand: the unveiling of the demon or demented soul or whatever the hell the thing is. And the girl, Mia...she's outside alone. A perfect target for whatever it is that's coming to get her. The funny thing is, Tim actually kind of likes her; she was the only one that seemed to have a sense of self-preservation and, when she stated her determination to leave the cabin and return home, Tim was silently cheering her on. She was the only one whose decisions even slightly reflected Tim's own, hypothetical ones: avoid the ritual items and get the hell outta dodge. Of course the character with the same mindset as Tim was going to be the first one to die. Typical.

Tim broke off watching Mia driving through a creepy-ass forest so he could glance to the side. Jason was completely relaxed, sprawled and reclining on the couch cushions as if he were watching the weather channel rather than seeing a girl getting chased in the woods by some kind of malicious figure. The total opposite of Tim whose body was scrunched into a ball, taking up as little space as possible, tension running through his shoulders. He hadn't even realized he had changed position; when they started this movie he could have sworn he'd had both feet on the floor and his back pressed firmly against the cushions. Shifting, Tim slowly forced each muscle to unclench, moving until his back was touching the couch again. He took a deep breath, let it out...and felt something brush his neck.

It took all of Tim's training and concentration not to jump out of his skin.

His heart was racing but he forced himself to think through the adrenaline. There wasn't a demon in the room with them. Demon's didn't exist. They were just a figment of his imagination. He repeated this to himself over and over again but he couldn't shake the mental image of a possessed girl dragging her fingers across his neck until he had snuck a glance behind him. He sighed, relieved. It was just Jason's arm - he must have slung it over the back of the couch when Tim wasn't looking. There was nothing to worry about, there were no demons present, everything was under control. Tim chuckled at his own reaction and settled back into the couch, focusing his attention back on the movie.

Mia was fulfilling some kind of prophecy by giving herself third degree burns by the time Tim noticed it. He had been so scared by the possibility of a demon in the room with them, and so relieved to find out that it was just a false alarm, that he hadn't realized how close he was to Jason. That the heat at his side was radiating from the body next to him. That the arm that had brushed against his neck was _thrown over the couch behind him_. If it slid any lower it would've dropped onto his shoulders and Tim thought they might have looked like a couple. An actual, go-to-the-movies-and-make-out-in-the-theater couple. Tim swallowed.

They were watching a movie together.

The room was dark.

This was basically a theater.

Right?

Beside him Jason laughed - a low bark of noise that nevertheless startled Tim out of his reeling headspace. Tim blinked. He had been blankly staring at the TV for who knows how long. On the screen, a possessed Mia had shoved the trapdoor up far enough to stare out at the other girl, Natalie, who had apparently been injured. A bite on her hand and it looked like the infection was traveling up her arm. Tim grimaced. Of course he would snap out of his trance just in time to see a girl lop her own arm off. He bites his lip as he watches the whole grisly scene unfold and before he knows it he's curled up in a tight ball again, every muscle taut as a bow string. He _knows_ it's just a movie but his body's still stuck on the hypothetical what-could-I-do-if-this-were-me scenario. And it doesn't like the answer.

Out of the corner of his eye Tim sees Jason looking at him, sees Jason chuckle, and whips his head around to glare at him. When their eyes meet it's like a dam's burst and suddenly Jason's wheezing with laughter, all curled up on himself to hold his stomach, and Tim's flushing so hard his face feels like it's on fire and he's hitting Jason's arm, telling him it's not funny and to stop _laughing_ and Jason's weakly holding up an arm to fend him off even as he collapses into another fit of giggles. Tim's mortified - he knew this would happen,  _he knew this would happen_  - and Jason can't even look at him without snickering and Tim's literally _this close_ from just grabbing all his stuff and leaving to live the rest of his life as a hermit but something's stopping him from moving anywhere but closer to Jason so he can punch him in his stupid throat. That would stop the laughter _quite_ nicely.

He's just angling himself to get a good hit too when Jason sucks in a breath of air and sits up again, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Whew," he breathes, smirking at Tim's scowl, "You should have seen the look on your face when that chick started sawing her arm off. Comedy _gold_. Ghosts and demons Timmy? Really? The fuck's scary about them, their Exorcist-style puke scenes?" 

Tim says nothing, just puts his face in his hands and waits for the ground to swallow him whole. He can see the future and it's humiliating: Tim going to the bathroom, Jason jumping out dressed as a demon, Tim dying of a heart attack; Tim getting ready to sleep, Jason grabbing him from underneath the bed, Tim dying of a heart attack; Tim doing his homework, Jason pretending to be possessed, Tim dying of a heart attack. A long line of these instances, stretching out indefinitely. Or until Tim actually dies of a heart attack, whichever comes first.

This is it. Let the ribbing commence.

A hand lands on his back and he startles. "Don't be like that babybird," he hears Jason say and he looks up, suspicious. Jason's paused the movie, his body turned toward Tim and his head tilted, the corner of his mouth fighting not to turn up. "If it'll make you feel better, you can hold on to me. I don't mind." Tim stares at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop and the teasing to start up again, but Jason looks at least partially sincere. He hesitates and Jason's lips jump again, straining so hard to stay flat. "Look Timmy, we both know if some bitch demon _did_ come at me, I'd beat the ever-living shit out of them," Jason finally says, running a hand through his hair.

This, Tim agrees with - if there was anyone who could physically _beat a demon to death_ it'd be Jason. He'd probably do it with just two sticks and pure rage too - so he nods, giving his consent. Jason smiles - not smirks, _smiles_ \- grabs Tim, repositioning them so that they're laying sideways, Jason's chest to Tim's back, facing the TV. Tim squawks and flails the entire time but eventually they settle down, Tim's head resting on a couch pillow and Jason's propped up on his arm.

"Comfy?" Jason murmurs, his breath brushing against Tim's neck and Tim blushes. He can almost hear the upturn in the other's lips and he mutters something about pushy demon-beaters, ducking his head to hide his flush. Jason snorts, pinching Tim's side then reaching for the remote to unpause the movie.The sound blares into life as Natalie's arm hangs from a string, finally thunking to the floor in a puddle of blood. Tim flinches, unconsciously moving back into Jason's chest, and he feels a hand on his waist give a pulsng squeeze. He sighs and relaxes a little. It's so much different watching the gore now that he can feel Jason's warmth pressing against him, grounding him and reminding him of where he is. It calms him, stops him from getting too invested, and he smiles for the first time since the movie started.

\---------------------------------------------

It isn't until the older brother, David, is formulating his plan to save his sister that anything out of the ordinary happens. The earlier fight scene had racheted up Tim's adrenaline and he'd blindly reached back to grasp Jason's hip, latching onto the denim with white knuckled fingers. It had been an innocent gesture born out of need and Tim hadn't thought anything of it at the time. But now, just a couple minutes later, with Jason's hand massaging his upper thigh, Tim was frantically reviewing everything in a whole new light.

He was back to chest with Jason - practically _spooning_ \- with his hand gripping Jason's hip and Jason's hand pressing on his thigh.

How was he _only just noticing this_?!

Tim swallowed. Even with the movie going on in the background, it sounded very loud all of a sudden.

"Jason?" he tried to say but his throat was too dry and it came out sounding more like a croak than anything else. There was no response, just a slight movement out of the corner of his eye as Jason's thumb began rubbing circles that brushed dangerously close to Tim's crotch. Where he was getting steadily and uncontrollably hard. There was no way this could end in anything but disaster. Either Jason was going to brush against his package or Tim was just going to snap and attack him but both scenarios ended up with Jason flipping a shit and throwing Tim out the nearest available window. Into the rain. And making him walk home. Which was relatively nice for Jason - the man used criminals as target practice, this would probably be his way of letting Tim down gently - but still totally unacceptable. Tim cleared his throat. "Jason." he tried again, his voice slightly steadier. There was a hum behind him, deep enough to vibrate his chest, and Tim's breath hitched. Jason's hand was sliding closer. "Jason cut it out," he said but it came out as a whine. Completely unconvincing.

There was a pause where Tim could imagine Jason watching him, observing the flush turning his ears pink and the way his body language refuted his command, and then Jason's lips were brushing against the side of his neck, curved in his trademark smirk. "Doesn't look like you want me to stop babybird," he purred, his knee nudging between Tim's legs. Tim gasped. "Besides," he continued, chuckling, "cuddles with me ain't cheap." And then his hand cupped Tim's cock and shoved him back until he was pressed against Jason's waist, the man's hard length digging into his ass. Tim whimpered.

 

He couldn't remember anything about the movie afterwards.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave kudos :)
> 
> P.S. Tim's thoughts are exactly what I was thinking when I watched the movie. Evil Dead is a little rough tbh. I recommend only seeing it if it's free.


End file.
